


all my wor(l)ds

by light_dragonix



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинки создаёт миры.<br/>Они выходят не такими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my wor(l)ds

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на ресурсе diary.ru

Когда Джинки открывает глаза, то видит выжженные земли, хрусткие кости под ногами и чувствует на руках липкую слизь. Джинки морщится от палящего солнца, прикрывает глаза рукой, предварительно отерев их об одежду, и смотрит по сторонам. Вокруг только пустыни, скелеты и разлагающиеся трупы.  
– Не этого я хотел, – качает головой Джинки. – Совсем не этого.  
Мир вокруг расплывается, стирается неровными штрихами и пропадает.  
Джинки выдыхает и открывает глаза. 

Создание мира – задача не из легких, это Джинки понимает сразу, как создаёт мир, полный жутких гибридных тварей, разлагающихся на ходу. Спустя пять лопнувших капилляров, три неслучившихся мира и шесть бессонных ночей Джинки создает безжизненную пустыню. Это легко, когда знаешь, чего хочешь – картины мелькают перед глазами, словно старая хроника, лишённая цветов. Но когда всё, как у Джинки – не зная, чего хочется, не понимая своих желаний – всё похоже на нестабильный кадр, в котором яркие цвета сменяются более яркими, фокус расплывается, а спецэффектов больше, чем при галлюцинациях. Учитель всегда говорил, что у Джинки плохо с концентрацией внимания, его воображение скачет от одной картинки к другой, поэтому и миры у него расплывчатые.   
– Сосредоточься, Джинки, – говорит ему Учитель. – Думай о чём-то одном.  
И Джинки старается, старается изо всех сил, но это даётся ему с трудом, потому что всё, о чём он может думать – это человек, который живёт в его мире. Во всех его мирах.

Его зовут Ли Тэмин, ему около двухсот лет, и он совсем юный и зелёный. Он пока не допущен к созданию миров, он лишь работает над существами, живущими в чужих мирах. Он наполняет жизнью чужие реальности, в которых есть только ландшафты и воды, он словно режиссёр, расставляющий актёров по местам на сцене. Он словно расписывает на миллионы лет вперёд эволюционный путь каждого своего создания.  
Джинки нравится смотреть, как работает Тэмин – он всегда более сосредоточен, чем Джинки, когда сидит, подобрав под себя ноги. Он смотрит точно в сферу, в которой отражается чей-то мир и создаёт животных – больших двуногих, мелких крылатых, мошек и жуков. Тэмин всегда очень увлечён процессом и его никак не отвлечь – Джинки это очень нравится.   
Но он только тогда и сконцентрирован на чём-то – в обычное время у него из рук выпадают вещи, он теряет рясы и мантии, у него пропадают книги и планшеты. Джинки умиляет эта рассеянность – ведь Тэмин так ярко, пусть и смущённо улыбается, когда его отчитывают старшие.   
– Однажды тебе доверят создать мир, – говорит Джинки, трепля Тэмина по голове – того только что снова отчитали за потерю рабочей сферы.   
– И я его потеряю в складках своей одежды, – смеётся Тэмин и его смех в сознании Джинки звучит хрустальным переливом водопадов.   
– Не потеряешь, – уверяет его Джинки и уходит, приобняв младшего напоследок. 

В этот раз в созданной вселенной господствуют ходячие мертвецы, и когда Джинки открывает глаза, ему страшно от увиденной картины. Один из зомби подползает слишком близко к нему и даже пытается укусить за ногу, но Джинки отбрасывает его пинком. На одном из возвышений он видит распятое тело Тэмина с выпадающими внутренностями и его тошнит. Точно не этого он хотел, когда создавал эту реальность. Ему нужен Тэмин в поле зрения, ему нужны люди вокруг, ему нужна зелень. Но что-то снова идёт не так, и пусть Джинки видит Тэмина, а не ищет по всему миру, пусть вокруг люди (бывшие люди, если быть точнее) и трава, цветы и деревья, это всё не то.  
– Что опять пошло не так? – спрашивает себя Джинки, стирая реальность. – Что не так?  
Учитель качает головой, разбивая очередную рабочую сферу Джинки.   
– Если ты не создашь реальность, пригодную для жизни, ты так и останешься в учениках.   
Джинки иногда думает, что, возможно, проще было бы остаться в учениках. 

Однажды из общего класса Учителя уводят Джонхёна – впервые Джинки видит, чтобы сферу не просто разбивали, а уничтожали даже малейшие осколки. Все молчат, притворяясь занятыми созданием, но каждый следит за Джонхёном, пока за ним не закрывается дверь. Никто не знает, в чём дело и за что могут так поступить, им не рассказывали при переходе на ступень создания. По классу ходят слухи, что Джонхён создал свой мир слишком мрачным и непригодным для жизни, что он уничтожил всех обитателей, созданных младшими учениками. Джинки слухам не верит – как и сидящий рядом Кибом, только недавно переведённый на их ступень.   
– Джонхён бы никогда, ты понимаешь, Джинки? Никогда бы так не сделал! – свистящим шёпотом перед отходом ко сну. – Тут что-то другое!  
Тэмин согласен с Кибомом – он населял мир Джонхёна трехметровыми остроухими существами, общающимися посредством пения.   
– Он сам попросил меня, - говорит Тэмин, прячась за колонной, чтобы Учителя не нашли. – Просил им магию музыки. Он бы их не уничтожил.  
Джинки кивает и соглашается, что да, Джонхён слишком добр, чтобы так поступить. Но дальше предположений дело не идёт, потому что Учителя запрещают упоминать имя Джонхёна. Джинки уверен, что дело не просто серьёзное, может, даже опасное, и понимает, что не может так много думать о Джонхёне – Учителя всё еще умеют читать мысли.  
Но он ничего не может с собой поделать – и создаёт мир, навеянный музыкой Джонхёна, которую тот порой исполнял перед сном, когда у учеников оставалось время на себя. Он создает могучие деревья с толстыми корнями, и между их листьев ветер разносит песню Джонхёна. Тэмин, словно поняв мысли Джинки, населяет его мир теми же существами, что и мир Джонхёна. Эта реальность живёт чуть дольше остальных, но спустя три дня её затапливают ливни и гигантские волны вырывают деревья из земли, а существа тонут, захлебываясь солёной-солёной водой, так похожей на слёзы.  
– Ты не создан для жизни, – говорит тихо Тэмин, наблюдая в сфере за гибелью мира. – Это не твоё, Джинки.   
– А что моё, Тэмин? – Джинки даже уже не плачет, как в самый первый раз. Он словно мирится с тем, что у него никогда не получится.   
– Разрушение, Джинки. Иначе зачем тебе убивать свои миры?  
– Но я же дошел до этой ступени!  
– Иногда мне кажется, что до этого момента ты учился созидать, чтобы лучше разрушать, – качает головой Тэмин.   
Джинки не знает, что ответить ему – и молчит. Молчит, когда Учитель, сокрушаясь, сообщает ему о переводе на ступень ниже. Молчит, собирая вещи, и молчит, выходя из общей комнаты, где на него обращены сочувствующие взгляды. 

В общей комнате ступени создания существ его встречает Тэмин с сумкой – его переводят на ступень выше, и Учитель гордится, когда ведёт его по коридору.  
Джинки тоже гордится.   
Он населяет первый мир Тэмина людьми, похожими на Джонхёна, и мир разлетается на кусочки, когда Тэмин их видит в первый раз.   
– Они слишком похожи, - говорит он. – Я не могу так.  
Каждый раз, когда Джинки пытается создать – или скорее воссоздать Джонхёна, чтобы почтить его память – Тэмин перестает контролировать собственный мир.   
– Это слишком, Джинки, – говорит он. – Слишком для меня.  
Тяжело? Грустно? Тэмин никогда не договаривает, а Джинки старается не додумывать.  
Но если не старается он, не значит, что не стараются другие. Кибом в один из дней отлавливает Джинки на выходе из класса и ведёт за собой.   
– Мне кажется, что Тэмин был очень привязан к Джонхёну, – говорит он.   
– Это была особенная привязанность, - говорит он.  
– Глубже, чем просто дружба, - говорит он.  
Джинки жалеет, что пошёл за Кибомом, и жалеет, что не может ударить, чтобы прекратил говорить.   
– Как скоро Тэмин оправится от потери? – спрашивает Кибом.  
Джинки уходит без ответа.

Теперь он чаще следит за Тэмином – как тот хмурится, продумывая новую реальность, как тренируется в создании ландшафтов, как морщит лоб, когда не получается так, как задумал. Полноправный создатель Тэмин греет душу Джинки, и он невольно улыбается, когда младший растирает лицо ладонями, устав от мыслей.  
Но Джинки замечает и то, что Тэмин всё больше грустит, всё меньше смеётся и даже не теряет свои вещи и свои сферы. Тэмин становится всё меньше похож на того Тэмина, которого знал Джинки.   
В мирах, созданных и разбитых Тэмином, всё напоминает о Джонхёне – цветы с прозрачными лепестками, ветер, поющий в кронах деревьев, что всё хорошо, а в конце дня всегда идёт дождь, заканчивающийся в полтретьего ночи по времени этого мира.   
Джинки не знает, как он к этому относится.   
Кибом всё так же волнуется, что Тэмин не скоро оправится, беспокоится и переживает, пытается опекать, но быстро прекращает, после пары довольно грубых просьб. Кибом вываливает все свои мысли по поводу этого Джинки, но перестаёт, когда видит, что Джинки не хочет его слушать. Тогда он рассказывает всё Минхо, недавно переведённому на ступень создания миров, а тот пересказывает их Джинки. Не то чтобы они были близкими друзьями, но Джинки нравится с ним общаться, даже если всё, что они обсуждают – это Кибом.   
Но Джинки видит, что с каждым разом мир Тэмина приобретает всё больше деталей, всё больше мелочей, он становится всё больше продуманным. И всё больше похожим на Джонхёна.   
– Если бы миры были людьми, твой был бы Джонхёном, - говорит Джинки.   
– Я знаю, – отвечает ему Тэмин, не отрываясь от сферы. Сам Джинки так не умеет – концентрировать на создании только часть сознания. – Я много думал об этом.   
Джинки совсем не нравится тень улыбки на лице Тэмина, но он уже ничего не может поделать.  
– Ты потерял его в тот момент, когда исчез Джонхён, – говорит Минхо.  
– Я потерял его гораздо раньше, – говорит Джинки, зная, что он упустил шанс стать кем-то значимым, особенным для Тэмина.   
Эта мысль, это осознание внезапно подпитывает его на создание мира – Джинки снова переводят на ступень выше, заметив, как сосредоточенно он населял мир Минхо всевозможными пушистыми животными.   
– Раньше твои существа не были такими совершенными, – говорит ему Учитель. – Поздравляю с переходом.  
Джинки кивает в ответ и нетерпеливо устремляется к своему месту в классе. Он чувствует в себе силы создать мир – на этот раз продуманный, детальный, идеальный мир, который будет существовать, питаясь его энергией. Джинки уверен, что теперь у него всё получится – потому что теперь его мир будет полностью Тэмином.  
Как мир Тэмина, похожий на Джонхёна.  
Джинки вспоминает всё, что ему когда-либо рассказывал о себе Тэмин и проецирует на свой мир. На создание уходит больше времени, чем обычно, и Джинки это нравится. Ему нравятся заснеженные вершины гор, тускло-зелёные равнины и глубокие, полноводные реки. Ему нравится ярко сияющие солнца и хрустальные переливы водопадов. Они напоминают ему Тэмина всем, о чем он и говорит подошедшему Кибому.  
– Но совсем ведь не похоже, – качает головой Кибом.   
Мир Джинки разбивается на осколки.


End file.
